This invention relates to an assembly for mounting an outboard motor on the transom of a boat. More particularly, the invention is for an attachment assembly for quickly and securely attaching an outboard motor on an inflatable or standard boat transom by a single operator without requiring additional personnel to vertically position and lower the motor during its attachment procedure.
Currently, smaller commercial outboard motors are attached to the transom of a boat by tightening two large threaded rods located on the swivel bracket of the outboard motor. These rods are screwed in to serve as clamps that engage the transom. In order for this interconnection to occur, the motor must first be held in a vertical position directly above the boat transom, and then the motor is lowered onto the transom. Depending on the size of the motor, this procedure requires at least two or three very physically capable assistants. Next, the threaded rods are rotated or screwed inwardly to tighten the end plates located on the ends of the rods against the boat transom. However, since these end plates usually are not designed to be tightened and loosened repeatedly, they often separate or otherwise fail and, consequently, the motor cannot be securely attached to the transom.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for an attachment assembly for quickly and securely attaching an outboard motor on a boat transom.